In many computer environments, a fast and flexible interconnect system can be desirable to provide connectivity to devices capable of high levels of data throughput. In the fields of data transfer between devices in a computing environment, PCI Express (PCI-E) can be used to provide connectivity between a host and one or more client devices or endpoints.
Many high-speed links, such as PCI Express, support multiple virtual channels for multiple traffic classes and multiple divisions of “fat” link into multiple sub-links to support multiple end devices. If a virtual channel, or sub-link, is not active, memory associated with an inactive channel is also unused.